


I call it a date

by BDHXHX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!RK800-60, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fuckbuddies, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega!Perkins, Public Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 给包爸。现代AU，大学生60和FBI佩金斯的炮友转正故事有非常可怕的用语，♡警告





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第二章才是前篇

60几乎是连拖带拽地带着他的绑定对象冲进了地下车库的电梯间；自称是大卫·伊万科夫的男人其实矮矮小小一只，跟远东俄罗斯猛男毫不沾边，最多冰冷的态度有所牵连，倒是和60有次偷听到他的外号“胡狼”百分之百吻合，60就跟提着小动物一样提着佩金斯后颈一路狂奔，把车库里其他人的嚷嚷声丢在身后。  
60在心里擦了把汗，他很清楚他们会被谩骂，因为现在整片区域估计都是Alpha发情期信息素的味道，60自己的是雪松味，不明显，但是浓度大起来也能有种威胁的味道，这周围的Alpha都必须明白他们得穿越齐胸的厚雪，在高大松树的阴影中穿行，顶着寒冷和恐惧才能靠近这位Alpha的领域——而很尴尬的是，这里是公共场合。

他迅速按下32层的按键，思索着要不要先把大卫打一顿再操。

要不是男人已经发情得站都站不稳，樱桃果酒的甜腻Omega气味把车厢搞得跟毒气室一样，60也不用这么张狂地释放信息素来覆盖了。60咬牙，跟被人投诉然后被踢出公寓比起来，让别的Alpha闻到自己Omega铺天盖地的骚味果然还是更难忍受，行，这笔账他之后再跟他算。  
“你还能动吗？”  
60扯了扯自己的领带想要喘气，但是猝不及防吸入了更多Omega的发情催化剂，妈的，都能闻出汁水味了，60翻着白眼赶紧捂住鼻子：“听我说，上去之后我们还得走段路的，大概要拐几个弯……”  
“我能。”  
大卫在电梯金属墙面上的倒影里和他对视，没有高光点缀的深色瞳孔看起来就像一团乌云，60实在是不明白他在计划哪场暴风雨。  
“你确定？”年轻人冲着大卫发颤的双腿吹了声口哨。大卫扭过头来望着60，60也就顺势低下头俯视他。年长者露出了笑容，是那种让60裤裆一紧的，眼睛都眯起来的微笑：“走路大概是不行，这样的还是可以的。”  
他伸出手指蹭了蹭60脖子上激烈分泌到红肿的腺体，而60肯定那指尖上沾满了口水以外的体液，因为60接下来有几个瞬间什么都看不见了，耳朵里也全是电视信号失频的嗡嗡声，操，他想，操，操操操这人都在干什么怎么一次比一次还疯这他妈比60看过的付费黄片都刺激多了再这样下去他会比十三岁那年还要——

电梯门在“叮”的一声中开了，60那个时候还在意识模糊，是Omega整个倒在操作板上才按住的，等60有意识了，第一眼看到的就是男人撅着屁股撑在墙上，肉眼可见的臀缝那里整块布料都湿透了，而且应该根本没穿内裤，起码不是三角裤四角裤，一点内裤边的凸起都没有。  
60猜他明白他刚才是怎么变得那么疯的了。  
“你他妈就是这样开着车去学校找我的？！”  
60忍不住抱着头大声叫喊，根本是被900常年收看的电视剧荼毒了才能做出这种让情欲冲脑的Omega都会翻白眼的举动。  
他也确实是被吓到了，半小时前男人一通电话把他从聚会上叫出来的时候60就已经够惶恐了，他还以为男人要再来一次让60边开车边被口交，吸够之后就把60踢下高速路（干他的智能操控车），现在就更，“你……”你知道要是随便被保安拦下来盘问你都要完蛋了吗？你知道要是我没把车停在没人的地方我可能打都打不过那么多来抢人的Alpha吗？  
60早有思考过男人不是发情到玩具都无法满足是不会来找他的，但是二半夜真空跑出家门找Alpha，60是很乐意看这类片子，带入自己是那个可怜丈夫的话还是算了。  
不，丈夫都不是，顶多算是发情期受牵连小组成员。随叫随到，不到的话男人就会夹着一屁股不知道是哪个混蛋Alpha的精液出现在60会去过夜的地方，接着享受60给他的任何待遇。  
60也不知道他在气什么，妒火烧得他羞辱的话都说不出来，最终在大卫最终不再等他，跌跌撞撞地往走廊挪去的时候达到了极点，然后立刻完成了他的性幻想排名前几的一款：他伸出手轻而易举地把男人丢到了肩膀上，用来固定男人腰部的手还顺便打了一巴掌。  
然后他比刚才决定还快地后悔了，男人在这一掌下哼哼着流出了更多蜜液，60觉得他们身体接触的地方都要湿透了，有些甚至都浸了出来，淋在60的衬衫上，湿滑到60差点扛不稳他了，“小声点，我可不想被别人听到。”60扭曲地说道， 完全是一个字一个字挤出来的， 他裤裆撑起来的帐篷已经够让他难以走路了，“还有给我管好你的脚……靠你能不能消停一下！我们马上就要到了！”  
男人轻轻踢在他老二上的脚反而更加用力了，还报复性地用粗糙鞋底狠狠踩了一下；值得怀疑Omega今天是不是故意穿着这双漂亮的尖头皮鞋来的，一下一下的磨蹭再配合男人撩起他的衣角，贪婪地用手掌抚摸他背部流畅的肌肉，要不是被迫晃来晃去60估计男人还能贴着舔起来，可惜了， 那张嘴只能用来娇喘，呸，是叫的很大声，整个走廊都在回响，60真心希望不会有多事的Beta还敢从猫眼里偷看……这种隐约被窥视的魔幻感搞得60觉得这段百米不到的路程走起来比烈日下踏过球场跑道还要艰难，甚至在真正走到家门口的时候还造成了小难题：60硬得太厉害了，从口袋里掏出钥匙都花了半天。

年轻Alpha急得差点扭断了钥匙，以至于打开后他们是摔进去的，当然，60自觉地做了垫背，他把男人抱在怀里然后翻了个身；愚蠢的本能。  
凭着最后的羞耻心他们才没有直接在地上骑乘干起来，60含着男人的耳朵，威胁男人不要马上亲过来，该死的他要看不见门在哪了，他的手还是不听使唤一样想往男人身上粘，60选择把这个冲动归类为是为了维持男人整个挂在他身上的姿势，但其实根本就没必要，因为男人如此亲昵地搂住60的脖子，不如60精瘦有力的肉感双腿死死缠在60腰上，60关了门之后还得把他扒下来。  
“……你不会是想直接在这里做吧？”  
“哈……少废话……难道你不想吗……”  
60又一次想要抱头尖叫，身体却背叛意识地把男人推到门板上，嘴唇也阻碍谈话地吻上平时总是吐出刻薄话语的地方。  
粘膜内进行信息素交换是如此畅快，比较不好的是60就这么彻底发情了，分开喘气的时候他还能听到男人嘲笑他：“真是纯情……明明我之前那样做了都没有用，果然还是喜欢亲亲抱抱的小狗而已……嗯嗯？！”  
“谁要跟你亲亲抱抱了。”  
60一口咬住了男人的脸颊，口气十分嫌弃。有股干净的须后水味，不甜，但是因为是来自男人的，所以60很乐意用舌头刮干净。Alpha在发情期期间能比Omega愚蠢得多，这也是他们极少发情的原因，60……60现在一两个月就得发一次。他因此相当害怕拿起手机就看到是大卫的电话，也恨得要死，不过在脑子都糊掉的时间段里，他表现得爱惨了他的绑定者。  
阴差阳错的开始，矛盾可怜的过程。  
两个人都不知道他们是怎么做到一直压在一起还能脱掉衣服的，可以肯定的是大卫的裤子是被60直接撕开的：哪个A能忍对方都解开你皮带了，雌穴也在你拉链上流下闪亮亮的水痕了还费心去脱裤子，反正60肯定不行。  
悬空被抱着操带来的冲击比骑上来翻了十倍，何况60是毫不留情地插到了底，男人噫噫呜呜地哀鸣着，腿倒是越开越大，最后完全合不上了，挠着60后背的手也瘫软下来，在几次顶到宫口嫩肉后还要挂不住了的样子。  
60连门被撞出声音都会嫉妒后他全身的受力点就只剩下60的老二了，60不让他靠在除了自己以外的任何东西上：“大卫……大卫！”60不太熟这个称呼，也潜意识觉得不适合男人，但是他只知道这个显然是假名的名字。“你怎么……算了……好热……我就要成结了，放松，嘘，放松，大卫……”  
“咿啊♡嗯♡不要叫那个♡不是的不是那个不是那个！啊♡”  
化身打桩机的Alpha突然理智上线了。  
“那是什么？我该叫你什么？伊万科夫？伊万？”  
60残忍地掰开Omega的大腿，而男人对这个小招数心知肚明，在欲望驱使下他突然有了那么点力气，然后都用到了摸向他们的连接处那里。  
“不是♡都不是♡噫噫噫张开了咿呀♡再多一点♡还要♡♡”  
“那我还是……嗯……叫大卫了……”  
“不不不是佩金斯要叫佩金斯我才能♡嗯♡呼♡♡♡”  
很难说清那一刻60的脑海里闪过了什么，所有的狂喜在这面前都不值一提，罗马烟花樱桃林见面的酒店外墙佩金斯圆滑的指甲佩金斯疲惫地靠着他睡着了佩金斯给了他告别吻佩金斯佩金斯佩金斯……佩金斯！  
60疯了一样叫着他的名字，他都没意识到佩金斯也在叫着他的，真可笑，不然他还能哭得更支离破碎。  
佩金斯挑弄着60饱满的囊袋，它已经不怎么能抽打佩金斯通红的腿根了，因为60进得那么深像是要连这些都塞进去；他们这下搞得两边都会很痛，但是管他什么，60就是想要对着佩金斯的前列腺成结，佩金斯就是想要更进来一点，双方努力下操到了不可能的位置，还得费力维持：佩金斯跟60一起用手打开敞到极限的穴口，收紧的小肉套吃进去更多，更多。  
“佩金斯……我……”  
“嗯嗯♡对就是这样♡里面好痒好舒服啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡”  
Alpha形状可怖的结成功撑开了佩金斯的肉壁，皱褶被强压着彻底打开，前后的内脏和腺体都要被挤到坏掉了，60着魔一样始终看着佩金斯的脸，下身被雌穴照顾的紧热感足够让他快要睁不开眼，但是佩金斯爽到眼白都大幅度翻起来实在是太难得了，除开标记那时60就没见过男人这幅样子，何况佩金斯嘴上还说着些60都想躲开的话：“太♡但是还可以的♡我可以再♡唔嗯♡好硬好难受♡♡呀♡嗯嗯嗯呃♡♡”  
下次我要录下来，60把下巴靠在佩金斯的头顶上，想着不能还看了，再多看一眼佩金斯那种放荡的神情他就要早泄了。  
按道理佩金斯应该先痛到萎了再勃起才会潮吹的，但是坦白了名字后男人就这么萎缩着阴茎从雌穴里喷出了热液，浇在60的耻毛上，实体化的快感就这么倾泻了出来，60简直难以置信。不过很快他也射了佩金斯一子宫，Omega的甬道里也被迫收纳更多精液起来，结束的时候几乎是荒谬的局面；佩金斯肚子大到他没法好好黏在60身上了。

于是他们干脆就按传统的骑乘继续操，动静大到楼上楼下都不敢敲门抱怨，生怕被暴怒的Alpha打进医院。为了让60再用年轻活力的精子洗刷一遍子宫壁，佩金斯还得不情不愿地从60的老二上爬下来，骑在60脸上让60吮出来了再继续（实践证明没这必要，佩金斯淫水泄的太多了，它们自己就会流出来，子宫也死守着财产，根本不会漏出来），花汁都能流得填满60锁骨中央的凹陷，佩金斯还会把它抹开，拉扯60的乳头，后来直接用雌穴摩擦起来，和Alpha一样的气味标记，甚至更加野蛮。拥有60这件事上佩金斯向来强势。  
60好心问佩金斯吃避孕药没有的时候还被打了一巴掌，Omega看傻子一样看他，然后他说：“怎么可能，吃了的话触感就会下降了……啊啊♡不要就灌进来了♡♡”  
那么60决定不存善意了，满到内射出来都困难的时候他就拍打佩金斯的小腹，还不停强调着那是给孩子准备的，不是用来装这些的，一点就够让佩金斯怀孕了的，佩金斯也呜咽着点头，虽然蠕动的内部根本不是这么同意的。  
他们和刚初夜的高中生一样滚在一起，吃饭都要坐在大腿上黏糊糊地干着吃着，累了就互相爱抚，几瓶果酱都被吃掉了，因为根本没机会吃得上正餐，60说要去煎鸡蛋佩金斯都会跪着口他，然后60就会丢掉铲子，鸡蛋爱怎么焦了就怎么焦吧。再之后抱枕也不知道怎么就卡在阳台栏杆上去了，一切都颠三倒四，什么东西都被他们搬来搬去，随便乱用，只要对方就在眼前就够了。  
60从未如此清晰地记住了佩金斯的身体，他膜拜地吻了佩金斯的脚大约五次，或许更多，还没算上舔完全身以外的。佩金斯也任凭60呼唤他的名字，一遍又一遍，不会腻，也不会叫停下。

当然这次佩金斯还是悄无声息地离开了，60醒来的某个早晨他就不见了。公寓还是乱糟糟的样子，只是少了个会继续捣乱的家伙，可60噘嘴，不是很开心。  
他爬下床，想活动下筋骨，结果酸痛到就地跪下，“哦，妈的。”60头晕目眩，每次发情期他都能被榨汁到低血糖，佩金斯也真是气人，关于昨晚60最后记得的就是佩金斯满脸餍足的表情，显然Omega被上下喂得满足。  
60就原地跪了大概几分钟，起来的过程中又晕了，他骂骂咧咧地往厨房走去，意外发现了桌子上的纸条。

他拿了起来，搓搓眼睛后看到上面写着“Thank you,Conney.”  
“我还真是被嫖了。”60翻白眼，手上却小心地再摸了几下，像是想要摸到什么佩金斯留下的余温。


	2. 前篇

虽然第一次做那会60就已经知道了对方动情状态下有多直截了当一路狂奔主题（他被自己大哥饭菜里的药搞得头昏脑涨，两耳发鸣，嘴巴里一股甜味，吐干净男人前面穴口里溢出的蜜液后还是蜜糖刷过一样，照样被吓到了），但对方把60侧着身体按在后座，骑上他的脸把阴唇蹭到60脖子上腺体的时候60还是发出了惨叫，直到男人不耐烦地用四根手指塞满了他的嘴，一如刚才60用同样招数插进男人的后穴。男人比他纤细的手在内腔活动得还要再灵敏些，他扯着60的舌头，逼得60的津液不断滴下唇角。能让60扳回一局的是Omega流的水肯定比他还多，信息素直接刺激下男人温暖的软肉一阵阵抽搐，而且越贴60越紧，“%……&￥*&”60想要说话，但是屁都说不出来，我可能真是被Omega强奸得最狠的Alpha，他绝望地想。

事情从两个月前说起，一个饥饿的晚上，60偷吃了他大哥51给安德森做的爱妻便当，然后愉快地出门蹦迪，然后再不愉快地药效发作，再有意识他已经在被一个不认识的Omega喊着要他快点标记了。

60第一个想法是，他果然还是应该杀了双胞胎哥哥，第二个想法是，求求你不要打开生殖腔我要控制不住了嗯嗯啊啊啊啊啊！

然后砰，他们成功绑定了。

而他现在连这个打电话叫他出来解决发情期的标记Omega名字都还不知道，对方显然是领着不错薪水的上班族，反侦察能力也极强，其他的就，60眼睁睁看着对方仰起脖子，潮吹了，失禁一样的花汁喷在60的脉搏上，居然能让60觉得有点脑补供血不足，其他的就……还是典型社畜，效率为上所以什么事都做得出来。

男人喘息着扶在车窗上，塌下的腰让60的视线被迫撞上显然是自己玩弄过的红肿胸口，60真他妈想捂住眼睛，但是操它的，就算是捂住也要从手指缝看。

“你到底……有多急啊。”60带着喘息问道。“我们明明可以慢点来的，这样对你也不好，你好像现在看起来很痛？是不是磨破皮了？”

男人哼了一声，回答是用大腿夹住了60的头，60叹气，心领神会地舔舐起花芯来。


End file.
